Nestable trays are not new. It is also not new to provide some type of construction to aid in the separation or unstacking of such trays. Prior an examples are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,714,164 showing destacking tabs that are slit and folded to keep the trays from over-nesting; 3,062,428 showing a container with a separate connector strip to allow for flaring of the side walls during nesting; 4,221,324 showing a shallow stackable tray having a series of tonics formed on side and end walls for fitting inside the walls of the lower tray to minimize nesting and lateral displacement of the trays.